


rose kiss

by venndaai



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: yearning in blue and gold





	rose kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigalit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigalit/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/2ddBAuV)


End file.
